


[art] It’s for everyday use!

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Gen, suitcase full of makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout of Stevie Budd.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	[art] It’s for everyday use!

“ It's a little incentive for a job well done.”

8"x 10" actual size.

Please don’t repost!  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ tumblr! ](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
